


Breath-Taking

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World
Summary: Title: Breath-TakingPrompt-#: 63For: @vickey1314Pairing: OnKeyAuthor: JK_1423@twitterWord count: 2000Rating: MWarnings: character death, violenceSummary: On the night he lost his father, Jinki met Death. And somehow, he yearned to see 'him' again so Jinki did everything he could to see Death again.





	Breath-Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breath-Taking  
> Prompt-#: 63  
> For: @vickey1314  
> Pairing: OnKey  
> Author: JK_1423@twitter   
> Word count: 2000  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: character death, violence  
> Summary: On the night he lost his father, Jinki met Death. And somehow, he yearned to see 'him' again so Jinki did everything he could to see Death again.

 

Jinki was a bright and kind boy, loved by everyone. His life was great. Everything was going well for him - school, friends. His family was understanding and supportive.

 

But that didn’t last long…

 

On the day Jinki was turning twelve, he received the news of his mother’s death.

 

From that day, his life took a dramatic change.

 

His father became an alcoholic due to the trauma of losing his wife. Jinki’s kind and loving father turned into a man he didn’t know.

The financial status of the family dropped. His father seeked luck with gambling and that didn’t take him far. Jinki had to face his father’s tantrum every time he lost.

Poor boy’s body was covered in bruises. And his heart torn to pieces

 

On one dreadful rainy night, his father was home after having lost so much fortune, drunk. It was late and Jinki was already in bed, fast asleep. God knows what a drunk man full of rage can do.

Seeing that Jinki wasn’t there to greet him when he entered the house, the man who was once a kind father headed straight to the boy’s room. He grabbed Jinki by his hair and yanked him out of his bed. Jinki cried out loud in pain and surprise. He cried and begged but it didn’t seem to reach his father at all. His body hurt and he could barely breathe. Jinki could hear voices in the distance, he tried to cry for help, only to be suffocated with a pillow at his father’s hand. Jinki couldn’t breathe. He scratched the man’s hand in attempt to remove the object that was blocking his air. His consciousness was almost gone when air returned to his lungs and before he knew it, his body hit the wall again, harder than ever. So hard that he heard a crack from his own body. Jinki sobbed, hugging himself. From the corner of his eyes he could see his father approaching again. He wanted to runaway, wanted for this to end. He couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t.

 

At that moment, Jinki looked up and made eye-contact with his father…

 

It was a blur to Jinki. One moment he was hugging himself, trying to keep away from his father. Another moment, Jinki was standing on top of the stairs, staring down at the unmoving body at the bottom of the stairs, a body of the man who was hurting him a moment ago. Then he noticed blood seeping out from under the man’s body. The sight made him nauseous, Jinki’s knees gave out and he sank on the floor. His eyes still glued on the body.

 

Then Jinki noticed some movement. He jumped, alarmed.

 

Then he froze…

 

A man in a neat white suit was standing next to his father’s lifeless body. He was tall, looking fragile yet there seemed to be strength in his every action. His hair was pitch black. His eyes dark. His skin pale.

 

Their eyes met.

 

Jinki didn't know what made him think that way but the man eyes reflected what Jinki thought was sadness and...guilt?

 

It was only a split moment but it seemed like forever to Jinki.

 

Jinki blinked.

 

And the man vanished from his sight as if he was never there…

 

When Jinki was sixteen, he killed his own father.

 

.

.

.

 

Jinki was exempted for his crime, it was taken as self-defense and he was still a minor.

 

After a few years at the orphanage, Jinki moved out to live on his own with the scholarship he received. It was all good and well at first, but he couldn’t forget the image of that mysterious man. He could remember every detail of that moment, it was still fresh in his mind - the shape of the man’s body, his lips, his hair, his eyes...His dark feline eyes that seemed to be reflecting sadness. Jinki could even remember very rush of stench of blood with the breath he held upon seeing the man. He dreamt of seeing the man again. He yearned to see him again.

 

When Jinki turned eighteen, he planned his first murder.

 

Jinki remembered - he thought he remembered - catching a glimpse of the figure of that man when a kid at the orphanage was ran over by a car. He was sure he couldn’t have mistaken that particular figure. He was sure the shadow reflected on the broken glass scattered on the street was of that man. The man in a white, neat suit with pitch black hair. His eyes dark and cold yet radiating a thin air of grief.

 

Holding onto the belief that that man was some kind of a death god, Jinki executed his plan.

 

Jinki watched blood seeped through the fabric and looked down at his hands, holding a knife covered in blood. The stench of blood reminded him of that night - the very first night he saw that man in a white suit. He could hear ragged breaths of his victim dying down, slowly. Jinki felt his heart beats increased in excitement as he carefully looked around, searching. Then he saw it, he saw a man in a white, neat suit with pitch black hair standing under dark shadow of a tree nearby. It was dark with almost nonexistent moonlight. He could barely see anything around him but the image of the man was clear to him. Every action of that man was clear. Jinki watched as that man looked down to see a young lady covered in blood breathing her very last breath. His eyes glistened in darkness, reflecting sadness. It was a blink of an eye but Jinki could swear he made eye contact with him again. That man shifted his gaze from the lifeless body to meet his eyes before vanished into the darkness.

“Wait!”

Jinki called out but it was too late. That man...was gone…

 

It was the fifth encounter when Jinki realised…

He was sitting next to his fourth victim, watching him grasping for his last breaths. His eyes wandering around like usual looking for him, the man in white suit who has him captivated. It was raining and petrichor was overpowering the stench of blood gushing through deep cuts Jinki had made on his victim’s neck. And there he was, standing a few metres away from them. Dressed in the same neat white suit, with pitch black hair and a pair of dark glistening cold eyes. Jinki watched him and tried to carve everything about him in his memory.

His pitch-black hair that settled so perfectly, untouched by the howling winds. A pair of feline eyes, dark and cold yet there seemed to be a glimpse of sadness in them. That pair of glistening eyes dark and enthralling had Jinki captivated times and again. They drew him in, lured him in and Jinki was willing to fall into that trap. He watched that perfect shaped pair of lips, never moving but enchanted. That pale but flushed skin, undaunting. He memorized that beauty of the man in white suit who had him under the spell. He could barely have a glance at that fragile body shrouded in white suit when the man’s figure shimmered. Jinki panicked. But that man was gone, disappeared right before his eyes. Jinki slumped to the wet floor. Disappointed, he sat there in the rain, next to a bloody corpse he just killed.

And suddenly something clicked in his mind. It was the first time he had the time to observed the man’s features carefully - the image of that man still fresh in his mind. The corner of his lips lifted up into a smile. His laugh rang through the rain.

 

“So the more time I take, the longer I can see you, huh?”

 

By the seventh time, Jinki figured asphyxiation was the best as it allowed him to see the man for the longest seconds.

 

He could not stop thinking about the man. He just could not. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the image of that man in white suit standing in lurking shadow. He could see that pair of dark glistening cold eyes, piercing right through him.

Jinki is haunted by Death.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

As Jinki tightened the rope in his hands, he smiled. He could see that man in a white suit standing before them. His heart beat faster. He was excited to see him again. Their eyes met and he could feel sadness reflected from the man’s eyes. Jinki watched the mesmerising figure as he felt life slipped through his hands.

Jinki watched as the man’s figure shimmered and faded from his sight.

 

And he thought it wasn’t enough. This was not enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted to see that man. He wanted to watch that man for longer. He wanted to be with him. He wanted to stand with him, to be by his side. To be together. Forever.

 

Jinki had fallen in love with Death.

 

So Jinki let go of the rope he was holding, dropping the lifeless body of his thirteenth victim to the floor. He picked up the knife laying on the table. Its edge glowed against light. His eyes glittered, watching the blade slit through his skin and blood seeped through the long cut along his forearm, and he smiled. Numbness crept through his body. Cold enveloped him slowly. His breaths were slow and weak and getting weaker and weaker each time. His vision blurred but the image of that man in white suit with pitch black hair was clear in his mind. He could see his eyes glistened in the dark, dark and cold. The thought of being with him forever made Jinki so happy he started giggling and soon that turned into laughters, ringing clear through the silence of the night.

 

.

.

.

 

Jinki opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness enclosing him. He couldn’t even see his own hands.

 

And there he was…

 

A man in a neat white suit with pitch black hair standing right before him, just a few steps away. Tall, looking fragile yet there seemed to be strength in his every action. His hair was pitch black. His eyes dark, glistened cold. His skin pale.

 

Jinki smiled and stepped towards the man. But the man took a step back, before turning his back to Jinki and walked away. Jinki panicked, his smile faded. His heart dropped and he started to run after him. Calling out for him to wait. But the man never looked back. He was only walking in his normal pace but Jinki had to run to catch up with him. Even though he was running, he couldn’t match the man’s pace. He was always a few steps ahead of him.

 

When the man stopped, they were at a river bank. Jinki could see an empty boat floating on the quiet and still river. Finally catching his breaths, Jinki walked towards the man. There was always a distance between them no matter how hard he tried to overcome that, the man was at an arm's length distance away so Jinki gave up. He looked into the man’s dark, cold eyes and saw his own reflection in them.

 

“I...I love you. Since the first time I saw you, I love you. Won’t you talk to me a bit? After all I've done. It was all for you. I did all these just because I wanted to see you again. Just because I can’t erase your image from my mind. I love you. I love you..”

 

But the man said nothing…

He looked at Jinki with that pair of dark cold eyes, piercing right through him, crushing his hope...his heart.

 

Desperate, Jinki stretched his hand in attempt to reach him.

 

Suddenly darkness took form and pulled him away from the man, and into the boat. Jinki screamed, crying - begging to be with the man. His cries echoed in the dark as he was forced across the river.

 

There was still no response from the man in white suit…

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

Kibum watched as the man disappeared across the river to the other side. There would be consequences he had to face for what he had done when he was alive. His eyes gloom and dark. Kibum stood there for a while, seemed to be deep in thought.

 

Then he turned around and walk away into the void of darkness...


End file.
